


Submission

by DJ_Punch_Detective



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Consensual Mind Control, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Electric stimulation, Hypnosis, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Soundwave talks because fuck it, Soundwave's weird he'd be down for watching, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Voyeurism, and i was like, consensual hypnosis, consensual voyeurism, ko just kinda showed up, look this fic was self indulgent as hell, zappy zap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Punch_Detective/pseuds/DJ_Punch_Detective
Summary: Shockwave and Soundwave re-kindle something they had before the war, with a little twist.  Shockwave is a willing submissive for Soundwave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't beta this tbh so there might be some mistakes

They met in the bar that was reluctantly left open by the other officers.  They drew some stares, but they were largely ignored as they sat in a booth off to the side and one of them read over the datapad he had been presented with.  The terms were certainly strange and specific… but he wasn’t complaining.  It was a mutual agreement that they were working on, after all, a rekindling of something that had been lost.

 

_ Terms: Understood? _

_ They are. _

_ Permission to proceed? _

_ Granted. _

 

Shockwave woke up, slightly startled when he didn’t recognize the ceiling above him.  As his higher processor functions came online he realized that he was in his quarters on the  _ Nemesis _ .  He was no longer on Cybertron.  They had finally found him.  It had been weeks, but Shockwave was still adjusting to everything.

Confusion returned when he sat up and felt slim arms skitter down his frame.  Turning his helm to the side he saw the surveillance chief, Soundwave, still in recharge next to him, and slightly tangled with his frame.  Shockwave sat up further, reaching out to gently touch Soundwave and wake him up.  At his touch, Soundwave stirred, biolights slowly coming online to reveal his awakening - face still covered with his visor.

“Why are you in my room?”  Shockwave asked once Soundwave was awake and sitting up, and was surprised by a recording of his own - seemingly overcharged - voice.

“-stay with me tonight-”  Soundwave played.  “-I’ve been alone for too long.”

“I do not remember anything beyond our…”  Shockwave said, looking away and rubbing his optic slightly as he paused.  “Our little agreement before the drinking began.  Did we… do anything irrational?”

Soundwave shook his helm in response.  “Nothing.”  The slim mech said, and Shockwave relaxed.  He had gotten a little overcharged the night before and was concerned that in his inebriated state he had made a decision he would regret.  It seemed the only result was a slight headache and a confused morning.

 

_ Will I remember? _

_ Only what is chosen, and when you’re under. _

 

It was quiet as he worked.  Only the hiss and bubble of the tanks around him filled the air.  The scientist welcomed being back to work on a project directly under Megatron’s command, but at the same time, his off site lab reminded him of the eons he spent alone on Cybertron.  Unbidden, the memory of one of his first mornings back with the Decepticons returned… the confusion and then comfort that came with waking up with Soundwave pressed against him.  A long moment passed with Shockwave standing still and concentrating on what he was doing, the only motion his one good hand dancing over the keypad as he typed, pretending thinking about Soundwave hadn’t evoked a strong sense of longing in his spark.  Longing was illogical.  Longing was an emotion.  He did not have emotions.

An antenna twitch was the next motion Shockwave made as he heard the telltale sound of an opening groundbridge.  Turning to face the energy vortex, Shockwave let irritation sink in.  He wasn’t due for a delivery yet, and he hadn’t requested anyone’s presence.  There was no logical reason for anyone to be bridging directly into his lab like this.  Shockwave took two heavy steps forward before he became aware of a soft hum and a figure moving inside of the bridge.  Soundwave stepped into the lab as the bridge snapped shut behind him and a low, melodic voice radiated out of him - speaking one word that rendered Shockwave’s irritation nonexistent and his will gone.

“Fall.”

 

_ If I begin to fight it? _

_ Result: More enjoyable. _

 

Everything was hazy as he rocked into whoever was in front of him, pace slowing as he fought for consciousness.  Familiar cables wrapped around his waist as slim digits clung to his shoulders.  Shockwave stopped once he realized what was going on, startled at his own actions.

“Soundwave?  What-”  Shockwave tried to say, but his helm began to go fuzzy again and he rocked his hips, eliciting a moan from the mech under him.  The same soft hum was playing, calming Shockwave again.  “Ah… Our agreement.”

“Shockwave: Remembers?”  Soundwave asked, his voice sending a chill down Shockwave’s spinal strut, and the scientist nodded.

“Enough of it.”  Shockwave replied, feeling the cables around his waist tightening as he rolled his hips into Soundwave.  He was more aware of what was happening now, but felt a compulsion to bring the surveillance chief to overload - probably Soundwave’s doing.  “If…  I could make a request?”

“Speak.”  Soundwave said before a staticky gasp escaped his vox and he clung tighter to Shockwave, a wave of sleepy pleasure spreading over the scientist as a reward.

“I want to remember more.”  Shockwave replied softly, static entering his vox as well before he pinned Soundwave down, Soundwave’s previous and semi-forgotten orders still driving him forward.  “You may still have full control, but I wish to be aware.  This is a mutualistic relationship and I- Ah- I h-haven’t r-really been enjoying the blackouts.”

Soundwave couldn’t reply at that precise moment, arched into Shockwave as he overloaded with another staticy yelp before relaxing and nodding, signaling to Shockwave he could pull out of his valve.  Shockwave stayed for a few moments, frame shaking with the effort of resisting Soundwave before he pulled out, earning him an appraising look from the visored mech.  For a split second Shockwave wondered if he had made a mistake, but then the hum changed and thought was once more interrupted.  He stumbled back a few steps before falling to his knees, optic flickering.

“Shockwave: was trying to resist.”  Soundwave hummed, getting up and closing his panels.  Shockwave gasped slightly as the words radiated through his frame before he gave a weak whimper.  He couldn’t remember what Soundwave had said he would do to him if he started resisting, but Shockwave’s mind was beginning to swell with curiosity and anticipation for what Soundwave was going to do to him.  “Fall.  Soundwave: needs to correct your commands.”

Shockwave was in trance as soon as Soundwave said the word ‘fall’, slumping onto his legs as his mind faded.  The slimmer mech walked around him before stopping in front of his optic and kneeling down to examine the absent light in Shockwave’s optic.  Without close examination, it would almost seem like the scientist was asleep with his panels open and spike still pressured.  Behind his visor, Soundwave smirked and began using his slim digits to tease the scientist’s spike.

“Inquiry: Can you hear me?”  Soundwave purred, helm against Shockwave’s as he teased.  “Can you feel my digits?  What about my voice?  Do you feel it inside of your helm?  Echoing around… one of few to have ever heard it, and fewer still like this…”

“I can hear you.”  Shockwave rumbled, trying to rock into the hand but finding himself unable to move… but feeling very relaxed at the same time.  Soundwave’s free hand stroked one of his helm fins, and Shockwave felt himself slip deeper into the trance… He could stay like this forever… just floating with Soundwave’s voice in his audial, telling him he didn’t need to worry about anything… just to give over control and let the orders take hold.  A groan escaped Shockwave as he began trying to wake himself up again, much to Soundwave's amusement.  The surveillance chief already knew how to assert his control over Shockwave, and displayed a fractal pattern on his mask, drawing the scientist's focus into the pattern, and away from resistance.

"Shockwave: Repeat my orders."  Soundwave purred, looking at the dazed scientist - knees on the floor and spike still pressured between them as his arms hung uselessly at his side.

"Old commands: the white noise you play is the primer.  I go into trance when you say fall.  I go deeper when you touch my helm fins.  I obey your orders.  New commands: I am to remain conscious even while in trance.  I will be aware.  Resistance prevents overload.  Obedience grants pleasure."  Shockwave listed automatically, a soft sound escaping him when he finished speaking, prefluid now leaking from the tip of his spike.  He was clearly becoming more aware again, and Soundwave seemed pleased.  Shockwave  thought for a moment before his optic focused on Soundwave more fully.  "There are orders hidden still, correct?"

"Correct."  Soundwave purred, and Shockwave arched slightly as he felt his overload edge closer.  "Soundwave: would never reveal everything."

Shockwave wasn't sure the slim mech's voice had affected him this way before but with each purred word brought the scientist closer to overload and he was past the point of rationality, too close to overload to even want to resist.  A groan escaped his vox as he felt Soundwave’s digits slip across the energon lines on his spike before he noticed the telltale caresses of one of the navy blue mech’s cables on his spike.  For once in his memory, Shockwave was rutting completely mindlessly against something… but couldn’t tip over the edge of overload.  Something only describable as a whine escaped him, and Soundwave chuckled as he leaned closer to Shockwave’s audial.

“Shockwave: Cannot overload without permission…” He purred, pulling another whine from Shockwave.  The scientist’s biolights were almost white with the intensity of their glow, and his single optic was burning dully as he tried to re-route the energy in his frame somewhere else, tried to lower his core temperature… tried to do anything to take his mind off of the throbbing between his legs that was threatening to turn from pleasure into pain.  Asking permission would be logical, but something was holding him back.  Knowing Soundwave, there was a catch and it wouldn’t be something simple or harmless.  Most mecha would hold out as long as they could, but Shockwave was beginning to get  _ curious _ as to what his chosen mate could make him do, and every Decepticon and most Autobots knew that when Shockwave got curious, nothing stopped him.  Even if it was dangerous and potentially damaging to his own frame, Shockwave would research and test it until his curiosity was satisfied.

“Soundwave…”  He mumbled, looking up at the surveillance chief.  “Please…”

A purr came from Soundwave’s frame, a command was whispered, and Shockwave’s overload coursed through his circuits - forcing his optic offline as his consciousness faded once more into the blissful nothingness Soundwave had created for him.

 

_ What if I do not wish to do it? _

_ Shockwave: Will be able to refuse if uncomfortable. _

 

“You’re taking better care of yourself.”

Shockwave looked over to see Knock Out lounging on the doorframe.  He had moved back to the Nemesis after  _ someone _ had lead Autobots to his lab and blown it up, and now had to share the onboard lab space with the cherry red medic.  The closer proximity to Soundwave should’ve made up for that, but whenever Knock Out started interrupting his work Shockwave had to fight his rising irritation with his subordinate.

“What do you want.”  Shockwave said.  It wasn’t a question but more of a demand for information so he could tell Knock Out to leave.

“Soundwave sent me with a datapad for you.”  The medic replied, holding it out as Shockwave walked over and reached for it.  Irritation flared in Shockwave again when Knock Out moved it out of his grasp, raising an optic ridge and giving him a smirk.  “Care to tell me why you’ve been taking breaks, refueling and recharging like a normal ‘bot?”

“I do not have the time for idle conversation, doctor.”  Shockwave growled, leaning over so he could see Knock Out better.  “Give me the datapad.”

“It just seems strange, since all of your records have you being a bit of an absolute mess.”  Knock Out continued, taking a step back and putting the datapad behind him.  “Working until you pass out from lack of recharge, waiting until you’re running on fumes to refuel, and then almost purging it all you drink it so quickly… behaviors like that don’t change overnight, except for you.  It should’ve taken  _ weeks _ if not  _ months _ for you to get into a proper rhythm, instead of  _ two days _ .”

“Although you bring up a valid, logical point, there is a likely explanation that I can think of, and no, I am not going to share.”  Shockwave said as Knock Out smirked wider.  “Give me the datapad.”

“Why not?”  Knock Out asked, finally handing the datapad over.  “Is it… personal?”

“Yes.”  Came the deadpan reply, and Shockwave shut the door in Knock Out’s face.  He was shaking slightly as he went and sat down, turning his attention to the datapad.  If it was from Soundwave-  the hum was already starting to play, forcing Shockwave’s frame and mind to relax.  He sat down in a chair, setting the datapad in front of him and propping it up so he could see it.  Soundwave liked using fractals to distract his mind, and the one displayed was spiraling slightly, making it harder still for Shockwave to resist.

"Fall."  Soundwave said over Shockwave's commlink, and the scientist went into trance.  He fought it for a moment longer than usual before giving in to the whispered commands.  Feeling like a passenger in his own frame, Shockwave got up and went over to one of the security cameras, reaching up to the lower ceiling to pull it down.  Surprise vaguely registered as it easily came off in his hand, but his frame was already headed back to the table and chair to set up the camera.  He understood now, and the whispered commands were sounding like progressively good ideas (of course they were, he was in an incredibly suggestive state), so Shockwave sat down heavily before lifting one of his legs onto the table and opening his panels.  Soundwave wanted to watch him, and Shockwave would comply.  His hand was already stroking his valve lips - squeezing them to get the biolights glowing brighter before dipping between to spread them apart and display himself.  Enough of the scientist’s personality was left to have this action result in a surge of embarrassment, but as long as it was for Soundwave… the only Decepticon he had actually  _ missed _ during his exile… 

All the same, Shockwave turned his helm away from the camera as his digits began teasing his outer node.  Being conscious but unable to control his frame was an interesting sensation… he would have to ask Soundwave to either put someone else under so he could examine the state or find some way to observe his own frame’s responses.  Slowly his gaze moved back to the fractal, and Shockwave spread his legs a little wider while moving slightly closer.  Dull pulses of pleasure were beginning to come from his frame, and at this point Shockwave honestly didn’t need the fractal or sound to continue rubbing his own outer node.  He couldn’t see it, but he was sure the biolights were standing out brightly against the dark mesh, outer node glowing and swollen, matching his optic…  For a moment Shockwave’s vents hitched and his fans began to whirr louder - he couldn’t tell if he had imagined that image or if Soundwave was in his audial and describing what he saw.  Now he was chasing his overload, trying to get it as desperately as Soundwave was no doubt chasing his… except Soundwave was allowed to overload when it arrived.  A groan that was somewhere between irritated and pleased came from Shockwave - the first sound he had made this entire ‘session’ beyond his vents and Shockwave heard Soundwave chuckle over the commlink… before Shockwave abruptly ‘woke up’, scooting back and putting his leg down.  Almost immediately an ache spread through his frame and he groaned again, interface array and coding protesting against him for stopping.  But something was wrong.  Something was off.  Someone…

Someone was  _ here. _

Shockwave couldn’t close his panels or hide his spike, so he merely twisted in his chair to look behind him, crimson optic roving over the lab as he tried to locate the intruder.  Soundwave was speaking to him, but Shockwave was ignoring it as Knock Out stepped forward with a smirk.

“I knew Soundwave did something to you, but not what it was.”  He chuckled, and Shockwave felt his mind slipping back into the trance.  Nothing he wouldn’t normally do.  Nothing that made him uncomfortable.  Nothing he didn’t want.  He didn’t want to display himself to a stranger, but now that Shockwave knew who it was… although he wasn’t particularly fond of the idea of self-servicing in front of Knock Out, it wasn’t something he  _ wouldn’t do _ .  “Shockwave?  Can you hear me?”

“Yes…”  Shockwave heard himself mumble as his frame slumped backwards into the chair and his hand began to creep back to his valve, much to Knock Out’s loud protests.  It wasn’t like Shockwave was trying to do this.

“Shockwave: Is permitted to resist.”  Soundwave said over the comms, and Shockwave curled his hand into a fist for a moment.  He was only slightly uncomfortable… before he was jolted into full wakefulness by the touch of someone else’s digits on him.  Shockwave stared at Knock Out as the medic’s digits slid over his outer node and against the opening.

“Knock Out, what are you doing?”  Shockwave demanded even though his frame was screaming at him to let the medic touch him, let himself overload.  “I- Soundwave-”

“That’s adorable.”  Knock Out said with a small laugh.  “You’re worried about cheating on Soundwave.  I know you have a commlink active and he can see us… if he says it’s okay for me to do this, and that it’s not cheating… then won’t you fall back into trance?”

“Most- ah- stop that! - Most likely.”  Shockwave managed to say.  Knock Out was still teasing his outer node, making it harder for the scientist to focus.  “I would have no other objections, so long as it was temporahh-”

Knock Out laughed slightly as Shockwave interrupted himself with a moan, his frame stiffening.  The dribble of prefluid from his spike was a clear sign that Shockwave was close, and the tension said that he was on the edge… and Knock Out’s smirk only grew when he saw that Shockwave wasn’t going over.  So the suggestions were active while he was awake.  Shockwave tried to make a note of that, but his focus kept slipping.

“Knock Out: Is permitted temporary control.”  Soundwave said abruptly, deciding that it would be nice to see someone else control Shockwave.  “Shockwave: Will follow his orders.  Address him as ‘sir’ regardless of commands to the contrary.  Shockwave: Requires another trigger?”

Soundwave didn’t get a response.  Shockwave was already back in trance in front of a slightly alarmed Knock Out.  After just a few moments of staring at him, the medic’s smirk returned and he started asking Shockwave questions, getting a basic idea on what he could make him do.  Currently Shockwave was laying on one of the lab tables usually used for dissections, legs spread apart as Knock Out tried to find something that he found suitable to frag Shockwave with.  Using his own lab equipment as sex toys wasn’t something Shockwave would’ve normally done, but he was curious enough to try it and that was enough motivation to keep him in the trance.

Knock Out was speaking to him, gently petting his helm fins and smirking as the light in Shockwave’s optic dulled further.  A kiss was planted on one of the antennae before something was clamped to it, causing it to twitch every so often.  The same kiss-clamp pattern happened with the other ones, and Knock Out issued his first order.

“When it comes, you may overload.”  He purred, before turning on an electric pulse generator usually used to test if circuits were working properly.  It took a few moments for Shockwave to realize what had just happened, and by that time the first electric pulse was going through his fins.  A yelp was torn from Shockwave, and he arched backwards, trance breaking out of alarm.  “Do you want to stop?”

It took a moment for Shockwave to respond, frame still twitching from the jolt.  His vox just produced static, so he shook his helm and gave Knock Out a thumbs-up, a signal he and Soundwave had used before.  At first, it didn’t seem like Knock Out had understood, but then another jolt went through Shockwave and a moan escaped the scientist - he couldn’t see the medic anymore, but he could feel digits prodding his valve and something being pressed on his outer node.  It only registered as Knock Out’s energon prod after the electric shock was transferred and Shockwave arched backwards again, optic flaring as the charge coursed through his hips.  He could feel prefluid running down his spike as Knock Out pushed a few digits into his valve.  Another electric pulse to his antennae had Shockwave arching off the berth as his overload took him, a few spurts of transfluid leaving his spike and hitting his frame.  Knock Out smiled at Shockwave, rubbing the scientist’s spike to prolong it for a few more moments before turning off the pulse generator for a moment to let Shockwave recover.

“There’s one.”  The medic purred as Shockwave sat up slightly, earning himself a kiss from Knock Out.  “What is it Soundwave says… Fall, right?”

Shockwave looked at Knock Out before taking off the clips on his antennae.  “One is enough, Knock Out.”  He said quietly, thankful the white noise had stopped so he didn’t have to fight off the trance.  “I do not wish to continue this.”

“Not even for Soundwave?”  Knock Out asked, and Shockwave hesitated.  He wouldn’t look at the cherry red medic, and Knock Out smiled slightly.  “You… love him.”

“What?  No.” Shockwave denied.  “Love is an emotion. I don’t-”

“Shockwave.”  Knock Out interrupted.  “You didn’t want me to touch you, because it wasn’t Soundwave doing it.  You pretty much gave Soundwave your greatest resource, your mind… you trusted him with everything you have.”

“What you are saying is hardly… logical.”  Shockwave warned, closing his panel and trying to wipe his transfluid off of his frame.  “Although… I am attracted to him.”

“Love isn’t logical.  Go have a talk with him.”

 

_ Shockwave: Has no other questions? _

_ I do not. _

_ Then fall for me.  _

 

It was ridiculous.  He didn’t love Soundwave.  He was incapable of feeling… and yet Knock Out’s words were beginning to wear on Shockwave’s processor.  This wasn’t a topic he could easily bring up in conversation with Soundwave either.  Neither of them really talked to each other.  It was just quiet nods to each other while on duty, interface off duty… although recently Soundwave had stopped putting Shockwave under his control.  The scientist paused in his pacing when he heard the door to his private quarters open, turning to look at Soundwave.

Shockwave had never really observed Soundwave like this before.  Yes, he was attracted to the mech’s lithe movements, he enjoyed looking at his biolights… but Shockwave was at a loss as to how he  _ felt _ about Soundwave.  Something about him made Shockwave’s spark ache strangely, and he turned away to try and hide his slight shaking.  What was wrong with him?  What was this?

Slim digits slid over his frame and guided Shockwave’s helm back to look at Soundwave.  They stayed there for a moment, single crimson optic staring into blank screen as neither spoke.  Shockwave’s hand twitched, and Soundwave took it, lacing their digits together.

“Shockwave: Loves Soundwave?”

Shockwave hadn’t expected Soundwave to be the one to break the silence, and he squeezed the mech’s hand in response before letting himself sigh.  “I don’t know.  I feel something… I don’t know what it is, but I feel it.  It’s illogical, but… I have no interest in making it stop.  I want to spend time with you.  I want to lay next to you while we recharge- I- I want to spend time just with you.  I-”

“Shockwave: Loves Soundwave.”  Soundwave said, and Shockwave stopped shaking to give him a long look.  He started to speak, to deny it, but Soundwave pressed his free hand to the front of Shockwave’s face.  “What Shockwave describes: Is love.”

Shockwave looked at Soundwave for a few moments before he felt Soundwave’s cables wrap around his waist and pull him close.  He dipped his helm and let his optic offline, silently accepting and returning the hug.  At least the first thing he felt was love… something always said to be the best emotion.  Doubt entered, unbidden, when he began to wonder if Soundwave loved him back.  Getting his vox to work was a struggle, and Soundwave stretched up to bump his faceplate against Shockwave’s optic.

“Soundwave: Loves Shockwave back.”  



End file.
